His Baby !
by Chanteddy
Summary: Minato s life just turned upside down.kyuunaru
1. Chapter 1

**His baby!**

**Summary: **minato namakazie uzumaki thought he had the good life with a great job, a beautiful loving wife and an adorable son. But what happens when all of a sudden his life went upside down and who's this new stranger who wants to take his baby away from him. His boyfriend like hell he is!

**Kyuubi: "oh congrats on the summary you really did a great job, not"!**

**Me: "shut up you damn kitsune you're just jealous that you found out that there's more sasunaru fics."**

**Kyuubi: "Hn I just don`t see what people see in that damn duck butt asshole."**

**Me: "really now I wouldn't say that, after all in the series naruto was all over him."**

**Kyuubi: frustrated tears in eyes "shut up and just write your damn story."**

**Me: "tut tut manners kyuubi manners. Besides I like it better if you did it."**

**Kyuubi growl "fine" sigh "kitsunecutie 4ever does not own any naruto characters if she did sasuke would not be an emo wanabe and I would get more screen time with naru chan."**

**Me: "good boy "pats head.**

**Warning: **this story contains yaoi and an over protective father and yaoi fangirl mother.

**Chapter one**

Minato namakazie uzumaki thought he had it all; he reached everything that he wanted to accomplish. At 17 years old he finished his high school with the highest marks in the entire school, went to one of the best law schools at the age of 19 and finished studying law at age 24. Fell in love with the girl of his dream at age 27 and married her at age 29 with his reputation growing In law and being known has the yellow flash and became a father at 30 years old to an adorable son named naruto.

Yes everything was perfect he thought with amusement in his voice as he watched his six year old son playing with his favourite fox plushie that he got for him on his 4th birthday. 'But you do realise that your life won't stay this perfect forever.' His conscious told him in a soft whisper. At that minato couldn`t help but let a frown appear on his handsome face at that thought.

"Daddy kyu says you had bad mind"

"Huh oh no naru chan daddy was just thinking about what mommy is doing." the older blonde said with a sheepish grin. The little blonde just stared at his father curiously with large azure eyes. then giggled which made minato small at his son`s innocence

"Daddy funny."

"Yes daddy is funny. Ne naru chan who do you love?" the boy giggled again and said in a cute voice "you daddy" Minato smiled at the answer and couldn`t help but rub his noise with his son`s who started to laugh and said "that's right your daddy`s little angel and you promise not to let anyone come between us."

"Course daddy."

Little did Minato know is that fate had other plans in store for him.

**Well that's the first chapter of ****his baby**** and oh if you wondering what I meant about minato having a bad mind I was just saying minato had a bad thought since naruto is six years old and I couldn`t have him saying bombastic words at his age.**

**Kyuubi: "ok where the heck was the yaoi in this story."**

**Me: "patience is the key to everything my dear kyuubi."**

**Kyuubi: "but I want to fu...I mean love naruto now!"Says in a whiny voice.**

**Me: sigh gives kyuubi a naruto plushie to shut him up and then turns to readers please review and give me some pointers if you would be so kind. Could hear "I love you kyuubi" in the background and wondering if it was a good idea to give it to him.**

**Kyuubi :….( I love you kyuubi).Me …. JA ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: "dear god I feel like such a spaze for not updating my story, I feel so ashamed."**

**Kyuubi: "well Miss Spaze good to have you back although I'm still a little pissed at you for not putting any yaoi action the last time.**

**Me: "didn`t I tell you that patience is the key to everything you damn horny ass fox."**

**Kyuubi grumble "stupid lazy as bitch."**

**Me: "what did you call me you horn dog!"**

**Kyuubi: "you heard me!"**

**Me: "you sonovibitch!" I should cut your balls for that comment and….wait a minute why am I arguing with you I'm the writer of this fic and you should listen to me. After all we wouldn`t want your precious uke to go with the emo now would we.**

**Kyuubi: "you…you bitch I will never forgive you for that."**

**Me: "just do the disclaimer and warning for me and call me your supreme overlord then I might change my mind.**

**Kyuubi: "you bitch!" I rather hang myself with a rope and… "Please kyuu" naruto said with tears in his eyes. All Kyuubi`s resolve had crumbled as he watched his precious uke cry his eyes out. "Don`t worry naru chan I'll bend to her will for you." Sniff "thank you"**

**Kyuubi: "chanteddy does not own any naruto characters if she did she would yaoi in this story and one-sided sasunaru in it, ok on with the story.**

**Chapter two**

**Nine years later.**

Naruto its time to wake up! Naruto you're going to be late for school! A red haired woman shouted from down stairs in the kitchen. "Good grief doesn`t that boy ever wake up on time his going to be late for school."

Oh don`t worry kushina I'm sure his already up and taking a shower I mean what person in the right mind would miss this deliciously made breakfast made by the world's greatest cook herself." Minato said this with a huge smile has he entered the kitchen and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Oh you flirt you." Kushina said with a huge blush on her cheeks. Minato just gave his wife a cheeky grin on his handsome face. "Ok Mr. Flirt why don`t you get your cheeky ass upstairs and go see if your son is up yet." she said in a commanding tone of voice.

At that minato mock saluted his wife and went upstairs to wake up his baby boy. As he went down the corridors to his little ones room he couldn't help but start going into memory lane It felt like just yesterday that he tried to keep his little boy from going to his first day at school.

Flashback

"Daddy let go I have to go to class". A cute blonde haired boy said with a pout on his face.

"But I don`t want to let you go ". A sad blond haired man said as he tightened his hold on his six year old son. "But daddy if you don`t let me go then I won`t be a layer like you. The man couldn't help but chuckle at his son's words."

"Naru chan daddy can`t believe you`ve grown so much, I just wish we could have spent more time together". The little blonde looked at his daddies face with big azure eyes and gave him a big smile "don`t worry daddy naru chan will tell you everything that happen at scwool."

Minato smiled and hesitantly let his baby go so he could go to class and make friends. He just hope his son would be alright without his daddy there watching him.

End flashback

Shaking his head at that memory the blonde man entered the dark room, what he saw made him grin. Naruto was still asleep with a little drool leaking down the corner of his mouth with his black sleeve less shirt riding up a bit exposing some naturally tanned skin.

"Mmmh well I guess I was wrong, oh well better wake him up" "naruto, hey naruto wake up" he said as he shook the teen. But to no avail the teen was still asleep. "Oh brother you`re heaver sleeper then your mother and that's saying something" the blonde mumbled "mmmh think minato think what could wake the blonde up, oh god I'm such an idiot naruto if you don`t wake up then I'll eat everything especially your ramen" and as if by magic the young blonde woke up with a start.

You will not eat my ramen you ramen eating beast not if i have anything to say about it!" the blonde screamed, minato couldn`t help himself he just had to laugh at his sons antics it was too funny to pass up. Realising what his father did to wake him up the small blonde flushed "Daaaaaaaaaaad why the hell did you do that you know how precious ramen is to me". The boy pouted. "Oh come now naru I was only kidding around besides it got you up didn't." the man grinned "any way your mother said you should wake up so you have time to eat breakfast and get ready for school." "Fine" the blonde grumbled.

"Good now hurry up before your mom gets in here and sees you weren't ready yet. Hell knows what that woman would do with us." At that statement both males shivered at the thought and with that minato left his sons room.

10 minutes later the younger blonde finally came down stairs. "Well it's good to see you finally got out of bed young man. Now eat your breakfast and get ready for school." "Yes mom"5 minutes later "oh man I'm stuff thanks for the food." The blonde was about to get up and take his backpack when heard his mother's voice "aren't you for getting something." With a sigh the blonde kissed both his parents cheeks and said his goodbyes and that he will see them later.

"Is it just but is our naru chan growing up to fast." Kushina said with a sad smile yah I know what you mean soon he won`t need us anymore." Minato said a bit depressed at the thought his baby won't need him. 'Don`t forget he`ll probably find some else to replace you in his life. I mean just the other day we saw guys ogling at his ass.' minato felt anger at that thought. No one and I mean no one was going to get in between him and his little angel.

**Well that's the second chapter hopefully I'll write better chapters then this onwards oh I won't be able to update this story for a while because there's some other stories I want to write. Here are some summaries and titles of what to expect.**

**Oh no not him!**** This is going to be a crossover story of yugioh and naruto where there's going to be mpreg involved. Yamixnaruto paring and it is going to be in a modern setting with yugi being their son. It will be humor and drama.**

**Love from someone unexpected. ****This one is going to be a human akumaruxnaruto paring although akumaru won't be human in the beginning, drama and romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**Hey guys it is chanteddy here sorry this isn`t the next chapter you guys wanted but I promise once I get a chance I'll update his baby I really want to start writing my other stories before I forget them, oh god I feel like a spaze about the next thing I'm going to say. Ahhh mmmh oh yes thank you for reviewing I really appreciate that and I know that some of you are hoping it is a minanaru paring but sadly it's not but it is a one-sided mianaru paring and who naruto is parried with well I want you guys to guess it. It would be more fun that way.**

**Here is the summary for my two stories I want to write.**

**Oh not him!: **yami and naruto was once a happy young couple that was so in love but what happens when Yami began his music career and had little time for naruto and began to have secrete affairs behind his back with naruto having a secret of his own, leaving yami for his betrayal. Will yami get his love back? Mpreg naruto yugioh crossover I know weird coupling but I want to try it.

**Love from someone unexpected:** akumaruwas a dog who never understood human emotions, infect he never understood the concept of love, he even didn`t understand why his master and other humans his age hated the blonde. But as he find his feelings growing for the boy so did a new problem developed he was turned into a human! On a mission no less. What's a dog to do? Akumaruxnaruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Me: "whoop I`m finally updating this story."**

**Naruto: "oh that's great now we can finally find out who you put me with." although you did take a while to write the story."**

**Me: "I know, hey where is Kyuubi anyway?"**

**Naruto: "I don't know I haven`t seen him all day."**

**Me: "huh that's strange, anyway enjoy the story."**

"Oh man why do I always have to wake up this early for school it's such a bore." A 15 year old blonde said to himself as he waited for the bus to arrive. "Man this is so troublesome why my dad doesn't just take me to school like he use to do when I was little. It would be a lot easier then taking a bus to school every day." "Sigh yah right with the way his working he wouldn`t even have the time to take me.

Unknown to the blonde a tall figure was standing behind him with an amused smile on his face as he watched the blonde start talking to himself.

"I mean really he could at least try to make time for us to spend more time together but nooooo its always maybe next time naruto or sorry naruto I have a client to deal with, man sometimes I wonder if he even cares about me any. I mean I am his son after all he should try to make for …..What the hell! I`m blind!" the short teen shrieked girlish... I mean manly.

The figure couldn`t help but sneaker at the little blonde, he held his hands over the short teens large azure eyes. "Guess who." The figure said with a deep and husky voice. "Ahh kiba no, no, wait its shino ….mmh ok I give up who is it?" "Ahh naru chan I'm hurt you`d forget my voice so quickly." The figure said with sadness in his voice. "Kyuu…Kyuubi!" "Bingo boy babe I was starting to worry when you started comparing me to dog boy and bug freak."

"Well how am I supposed to figure it out so fast, you know I'm bit slow when it comes to guessing." The blonde pouted as he wrapped his small arms around his boyfriend's neck. "mmh I guess I can let that slide for ." he said while kissing his sweet uke on the forehead.

Now Kyuubi was never the type of person who would show his gentle side in public or in front of his gang. In fact many people thought Kyuubi would never be in a relationship sense he acted so heartless, which kind of a shame what with is dashing good looks, fiery red hair that was usually kept in a high ponytail, pale skin and topaz coloured eyes. Many fangirls tried to seduce him put many attempts failed miserably (**ouch**). Even his parents tried setting him up with many attractive girls and boys but none caught the Biju leader`s attention.

That is until he saw naruto namakazi uzumaki the one that truly caught his eye. The blonde was beautiful with his short blonde hair, naturally tanned skin, short but femmine looking body and those eyes god he almost forgot how to breathe when those eyes were on him.

Kyuubi`s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bus arrive and his little boyfriend telling him to hurry up before their late for school. With a sigh the red haired allowed his blonde to drag him to the bus.

**Me: well that's my third chapter heres a sneak preview for the next one.**

_Mom, dad I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Kyuubi. Kyuu these are my parent's minato and kushina._

_Kushina couldn`t help but squeal at how handsome the boy is. "OH MY GOD! Minato are you seeing this our baby boy has a boyfriend and quite the handsome one to. But minato was not paying attention to his wife no he was paying attention at the fact that his baby boy was dating! His little boy was….no this can't be happing why was karma being mean to him why!_

**Me: "well that's my sneak preview hope you enjoyed chapter three, naruto please do the honours."**

**Naruto: "please review and help me fin Kyuubi hey that rhymes!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Me: "oh happy day I finally wrote the first chapter of love from someone unexpected."**

**Naruto: "that's great chanteddy!" "But we still have to find Kyuubi."**

**Me: "oh don`t worry about that moron just worry about how your dad will react once you bring your boyfriend home.**

**Naruto: pout "enjoy the story."**

As the two teens walked to the front gate of Konoha high school Kyuubi couldn`t help but notice his boyfriend had been pretty quiet for awhile now. Usually his little blonde would be talking nonstop about his dad being such an ass about him going out on dates if the time ever comes that he had a boyfriend or after school they should pass to ichrakuo for some ramen.

But now it was just too quiet for his liking usually when naruto was this quiet was when he was angry or something bad happened to him. With that thought of his little angel being hurt or molested by someone made Kyuubi narrow his eyes into slits and a small growl pass through his lips that someone would be stupid enough to hurt what was his. Everyone at school knew if you mess with Kyuubi or something precious to Kyuubi you either land yourself in hospital or will never be seen at school ever again.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a small tanned hand grabbed his and gave a small squeeze making him look at the shorter male questionably.

The blonde has been trying to think of a way to tell his boyfriend something that has been playing in his mind for some time now but didn`t know how to say it. 'Maybe I should just tell him that I want to introduce him to my parents if we are going to have an official date together but would he agree or say no.' 'now I know why Shikamaru thinks being in a relationship is a drag, damn it I should get it over with and done with.I'm mean what's the worst that could happen.'

"Hey kyuu I been thinking do you want to come over my house today to do some stuff." The blonde said nervously as he walked down the school corridor with his red haired boyfriend by his side. "Huh" the red haired said with a raised eyebrow. 'Could it be that my dear naru chan wants to d...do it!' the taller male's conscious screamed. "Yah I mean we have been dating for four months now and you haven`t been into my house so I think we should do it." The blond said with a large blush on his face making him cuter then he already is. 'So he does want to do it I didn`t think he would want to do it so soon but the way his blushing I think his serious.' He said with a blush of his own although inner Kyuubi was doing a happy dance and saying "**finally!**" "Naru are you sure about this, I mean this is a big step in our relationship." The red haired said with a serious face but in the inside was grinning madly.

"Yes I`m sure I want you to meet my parents today and tell them about our relationship." The blonde said with a serious face, while Kyuubi`s broke into disappointment at what the blonde just said and inner Kyuubi crying in dismay **"noooooooooooo karma you bitch if this is for the time I cursed you to the depts Of hell I'm sorry."**

With a disappointed groan he walked the other way for his first lesson while his angel went the other way which was Asuma for maths. 'Something tells me this is going to be a long day.'

**(Break "naru chan have you found him yet ""no not yet." "Where the fuck are you damn lazy ass kitsune!")**

"Ok now remember if my dad or mom try asking you questions just to intimidate you be cool and take it with strides." "Why are you so nervous I`m just meeting your parents" Kyuubi asked curiously "your right I just have a feeling that everything is not going to go as planned."

The red haired smiled at that and kissed his uke tenderly on the lips and put his forehead against the smaller male`s and said "aww love don`t worry everything would be fine just you wait." Naruto couldn`t help but smile at his boyfriends reassurance one of the things that made him fall for Kyuubi; he always knew what to say.

With a deep breath he grabbed Kyuubi's hand and opened his door and called for both of his parents "mom, dad I'm home and brought someone with me." The taller male held the shorter males waist as he heard two pairs of footsteps coming to the corridor. When the two teens saw and older blonder haired man and red haired woman coming with confused looks on their faces they both prepaid themselves.

"Mom, dad I`d like to introduce you to my boyfriend Kyuubi, kyuu these are my parents minato and kushina."

Everything was quiet before the three males heard a squeal from the only female. Kushina couldn`t help but squeal at how handsome the boy is. ".GOD!" "Minato are you seeing this our baby boy has a boyfriend an quite the handsome one to" but minato was not paying attention to what was saying, no he was paying attention at the fact that his baby boy was dating! His little boy was…no this can`t be happening why was karma being mean to him why!

With that thought in mind he did the only thing he could think of doing he started hyperventilating and felt dizzy then felt everything went black. Making the two young occupants in the room worry for the man while his wife shook her head and mumble to herself something like "huh that's the second time his ever done that first time was when he found out he was going to be a father, oh well who wants dinner." The two sweat drop

Yep it was going to be a long day indeed.

**That's the fourth chapter hopefully It made up for the other chapter that was just a little short for my liking. Oh and thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it and if you're interested you can check out****my first chapter for ****love from someone unexpected.**

**Shikamaru: "what a drag both naruto and chanteddy are still looking for Kyuubi so please review or Gaara will kill you." (Shiver)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

**Naruto: "ah chanteddy is not able to make it right now since she's too busy trying to find a plot for chapter 2 of love from someone unexpected." "Oh she again like to thank all of those who **reviewed** her story and liked it and what else am I forgetting oh yes she also want to say thank you to Sorrow Cheshire for giving her the suggestion of me in a maids outfit she would use that idea for a later chapter if you don`t mind."**

**Naruto: "so enjoy the next chapter."**

"So uub is that your name." the eldest blonde said with a strained smile on his face as he tried to converse with the red haired boy across the diner table "Ah actually sir it's Kyuubi." The younger male said with a small twitch on his eyebrow when he heard his name being pronounced wrongly.

"Ah yes forgive me I'm not good with remembering names, how long did you say you and naruto were dating again." "About for four months sir." "Four months you say, tell me why wasn`t I informed about this earlier." He said rather harshly with his eyes narrowing as he looked at his only son for some answers while the younger blonde flinched at his father's words, it's not like he didn`t want to tell him it's just that he always chickened out whenever he tried to tell him he was dating or his dad was too busy working on another one of his cases.

"Oh stop intimidating the boy minato; I think it's cute that our son is dating him." "ah thank you Mrs. Namikazi and might I say your diner is quite tasty." "Oh and quite the gentle man to naru chan I hope you two stay together forever because I'm hoping to have some grandchildren once you get married." The crimson haired woman said with huge grin on her beautiful face which made the elder blonde spit out his drink at the mention of marriage.

`Ma…marriage noooooooo!` ` He can`t get married to that punk and wait did she say grandchildren!' "Let's not get a head of ourselves kushina I mean they could break up when they don't want to be with each other." He said to his wife with a strained smile while the two teens blushed at what the elder female said. " what a mother can dream can`t she just imagine it minato our son wearing a cute wedding dress that hugs his womanly curved body with a vale covering his beautiful face you walking him and giving him to Kyuubi wearing a nice handsome black suite. Ahhhh! I can only imagine their honey moon with naruto withering under Kyuubi as they make passionate."

"Mom!" the younger blonde shouted with a huge blush on his face while his red haired boyfriend was too preoccupied with his own thoughts '**I like this woman.'** Inner Kyuubi said with a nose bleed while Kyuubi could only node at his inner chibi. Minato on the other hand was trying not to choke on his diner, why did he marry her again.

**(Break Me: "oh crap I didn`t think it would be this hard to think of something" notices readers "please don't look at me'' TRING (failing) to hide in the shadows.)**

"Well that was an interesting dinner.'' The red haired said as he laid his head on his blondes lap, as the two sat in Naruto`s bedroom on the bed. The younger of the two just hummed in reply as he ran his small tanned hand on his boyfriends long red hair. "And I don`t think your father likes me that much." "Don't be silly kyuu dads just a little upset that I haven't told him that I was dating'' "yep and I'm pretty sure him glaring at me was just a way saying I approve of you dating my son.'' "…" "Sometimes your too naïve for your own good naru." The topaz eyed teen said in a whisper as he stared at the blue eyes that could make even the sky jealous. They couldn`t help hold each other's stares until the blonde turned away and said "but am I that naïve when I…" he was stopped med sentence when his boyfriend kissed him so passionately and tenderly.

But what the two didn`t know was that they were being watched by an angry blonde haired man who was right now glaring daggers at the one who dared kiss his baby boy. 'That's it I'm going to kill him!' Luckily or unluckily the two teens stop their make out session before it got heated when the red haired teen pulled away from the swollen pink lips as he felt a shiver go done his spine when he felt killer intent directed at him and not only that a menacing figure of the blonde lawyer was standing at the door. '**Could our day get any worse?'** Inner Kyuubi wailed as the pale blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Well since you're staying for the night and it is a Friday I`m going to be nice and let you sleep on the sofa." The man said with a sneer on his pale face. All naruto could do was finch at the way his father was talking harshly to his boyfriend. Kyuubi just stared at the male with a blank face and watched his love`s reaction at the corner of his eyes with mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ok I'll see in the morning babe be good while I'm gone." He said as he kissed the blonde on his whiskered cheek knowing it would anger the lawyer even more and with a smirk on his face he was out the door.

'That basterd I`m going to seriously kill him.' Minato said as he saw the smirk on his face when left the door. Then he turned towards his son and gave a sweet smile while he kissed his forehead "goodnight naruto sweet dream.'' 'd…dad" he started as his father turned and looked at him "goodnight". The man smiled and went out the room to go to his shared bedroom were his darling wife was fast asleep. He got undressed and wore his black sweatpants with a grey t-shirt entering his bed. But didn`t sleep with many thoughts concerning his son and that red haired punk he was with, suddenly like a flash of lightning he had an idea a cruel and devious idea that would break them up with naruto hating the taller male and running towards his opened arm crying his eyes out as he whisper comforting words to him and saying "don`t worry daddy`s here naru chan all punks like him are good for are taking others innocence and then leaving them heart broken, but luckily I knew he was bad news the moment I saw him." With that thought in mind he giggled evilly and falls asleep with a smile on his face. Not knowing his wife was wide awake and heard his evil giggling and thought to herself with a sigh 'why did I marry him again.'

In Naruto's room naruto couldn`t sleep thinking about what Kyuubi said '_sometimes you to naïve for own good naru...' "Am_ I that naïve to you kyuu, do you find it annoying. "He said to himself as he lay in bed. Beep he heard his phone ring as he received a massage.

Sweet dreams kit like I said before I'll see your beautiful face in the morning. Love your fox demon Kyuubi. ; 3

He smiled as he read the text and fell asleep in peace.

**Naruto: "please review or pm her and tell what you think bye for now."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

**Me: "happy day finally updating something to keep my mind of school."**

**Naruto: "so I take it you're not the kind of person that likes school."**

**Me: "are you kidding me schools are hell especially high school, who ever thought that schools were a great way of having an education should go screw themselves!"**

**Kyuubi: "Wow school must really irritate you."**

**Me: "You got that right… hey your back were have you been?"**

**Kyuubi: "that's for me to know and for you to find out." Turns to blonde with perverted gleam in eyes "so my little kitsune I heard from a little birdie that Sorrow gave you a maids outfit with bunny ears I can`t wait to see you wearing it."**

**Me: "omg somebody is letting his libido talk for him."**

**Naruto blush "ahh" turns to readers "heres chapter 6."**

_**Dream**__**with some lime on top**_

In a dark and dimly room a red haired teenage boy was sitting at the edge of bed waiting for something or should I say someone. He was only wearing dark blue skinny jeans with his fiery long red hair let lose, with a smirk set on his face.

Suddenly the door creaked open from the bathroom to reveal a very pleasing sight for the red haired, his little blonde was wearing a black maid's outfit that went just above his thigh with black knee high socks that had dark blue ribbons on them. He also saw the blonde wearing a light blue ribbon around his neck and on top of his wild unruly hair were two fluffy white bunny ears.

Kyuubi couldn`t help but lick his lips at what was presented in front of him oh he was going to enjoy himself as he slowly approach the smirking blonde. "Is this to your liking master?" The blond said in soft and lusty word as he wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, while the taller teen wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and lean down to his ear and whisper in a husky voice "oh yes."

_**Lime**_

With that the two lips clashed fighting for dominance with Kyuubi winning and asking for entrance, which the blonde complied with a moan. Soon the red haired teen attacked the other teens neck sucking and biting different areas to leave love bites. "Kyuu…Kyuubi" pant "b…bed now." The blonde said in between pants, Kyuubi complied picking the blonde up while he wrapped his slim legs around Kyuubi's waist as he carried the blonde to the bed without leaving his lips. Throwing him down not to gently on the bed making naruto whimper at the force "sorry" he said in between kisses to his little fox ,then attacking his small shoulders leaving a trail of love bites on his shoulders.

Naruto moaned as his boyfriend kept biting and sucking at places giving him electric pulses of pleasure, forcing him to buckle his hips upwards making both Kyuubi's and his groin to rub together causing more friction. Kyuubi groaned at that making him want to just take the blonde now. He slowly (quickly) started to undo the blondes maid outfit as he started kissing downwards. "Kyuu stop teasing'' the smaller teen gasped.

Kyuubi looked at his kit with lusty topaz eyes as he looked at his now naked body with only the thigh high socks, bunny ears and blue ribbon around his neck. He looked at the naturally tanned skin the curvy body that girls would kill for. The other teen blushed at those topaz eyes watching him like hawk "god your beautiful" his large blue eyes widen at what his boyfriend just said he blushed even more.

Kyuubi couldn`t help but smile at his blonde`s blushing face, "kyuubi please stop teasing me and take me now." Just as he was about to ask the blonde if he was sure something happen. **End of lime and dream**

'' wtf! What's going on what's happe...'' ''shh quite Kyuu or would you want my parents especially my dad to wake up." The figure said to his seme. "naruto what are doing here at this time of night?" the blond shifted nervously at the question. "I had a bad dream and I wanted to see if you were a wake." The red haired looked at the blonde not really believing his answer "no I was just resting a bit" he said in a annoyed tone but decided to rephrase it in another way when he saw the smaller teen flinch " I meant to say was I was just resting my eyes." Seeing naruto perk up at his excuse made him smile. "Can I sleep with you then?" He said timidly not wanting to look at kyuubi in the face.

"Ahhh." "It's okay I understand if you don't want me to.** "What are you doing you idiot say yes say yes!"** Chibi kyuubi yelled "ahh sure you can but you're going to have squeeze in a bit." "That's ok I don`t mind" with that blonde the cute blonde with his oversize shirt and boxers climb in the couch and snuggled next to kyuubi with his head on top of his chest.

Kyuubi wrapped his arm around the blonde's slim waste and slept with a smile on his handsome face.

**Me: bows to readers "thank you thank and now for my next trick I'm going to make my next chapter like this" Minato +Kyuubi=Naruto= war**

**Kyuubi: "tch I say that old codger better bring it on!"**

**Naruto "you do realise you're going up against my dad."**

**Me: "oh naruto let that idiot have his fun this way I can bet with Itachi who's going to win."**

**Kyuubi: "your betting on me right."**

**Me: "don`t flatter yourself but yes I am."**

**Naruto: "huh I didn`t think Itachi was the type to even think of betting."**

**Me: "oh you`d be surprise anyway." All turn "please review!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Me: "yay I'm back bringing you a new chapter baby.**

**Itachi: "hn"**

**Me "what's wrong with you still pissed that you made a bet with Sorrow and lost."**

**Itachi "hn!"**

**Me: "don't worry Itachi I'm sure you're going to win this next bet."**

**Itachi "hn!"**

**Me: vein pop "oh come on you ass talk already!"**

**Itachi: "you want me to talk fine I'll talk I'm pissed at you for not putting me in any of your stories, you only put kyuubi, naruto and that lazy pineapple in your story to talk to the readers." "What's even worse I owe Sorrow 500$."**

**Me: "it's ok Itachi, here have some poky."**

**Itachi: "HN thanks I guess, on with the tale."**

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY SON!" a murderous aura surrounded a very pissed of Minato as he watch the scene before him, his baby was being held by that punk with tears surrounding his large azure eyes with Kyuubi straddling his waist with his legs while his whole upper body on top of him. What made it worst was the way his hands were pretty close to his hmmmmmmmm. (Crotch)

Now as you know minato is a pretty calm and collected person who never jump the gun before he did a little investigation, that was one of the career qualities he needed to be a lawyer but all that calm and collectedness was unfortunately thrown out the window as he glared diggers towards a certain someone who apparently was still on top his precious whittle naru chan. so like the over protective father he was he was taking slow menacing steps towards his target.

"Wait dad it's not what it looks like." The flustered blonde said to his father as he tried to reason with him but unfortunately it went through deaf ears, " please dad let me explain.'' He tried again.

"What is there to explain except that punk was trying to have sex with you, unwilling I might add" the blonde teen flinched at his father's harsh words as he step closer and closer towards the red haired teen who by now was trying his best not to be intimidated by the lawyer`s killer intent.

Lucky for Kyuubi he was saved by the sole female of the house who had our yellow flash in a strong head lock refraining him from attacking the teen that by now was still on top of the nervous blonde " ne minato what do you think you're doing." Kushina said with a sweet smile on her pretty face. Minato flinched knowing his wife was pissed and with her temper he knew when he goes back to work on Monday he will be going with a few bruises. "We…well you see I saw Naruto's boyfriend doing something I didn`t like and was about to teach him a lesion" he said with a nervous smile. "So basically you were going to act first ask question later.'' Another nervous smile was her answer.

"Minato did you even try to listen to their side of the story first before you jumped into conclusions." "Heh…heh no" "sigh and your suppose to be a lawyer." the red haired woman turned to the two quite teens and gave them a kind and gentle smile "sorry about that Kyuubi Mr. Namikazi is just a bit fussy today, how about you and naruto get yourselves cleaned while I make breakfast. Then you can tell us what really happened." She said with a smile with that the two teens nodded, by naruto taking Kyuubi's hand and leading him upstairs. While the two teens where away kushina turned her green eyes towards her husband who by this time was gasping for air because he was still in her head lock.

"Oops sorry honeys guess I don't know my own strength." she said as she released him with a sheepish grin on her face, poor minato was too busy gasping for air to listen to what his wife just said but soon paid attention with her next choice of words "you know one of these days minato you need to learn to let go but knowing you it's going take awhile." With that the woman went to go make breakfast leaving a very confused blonde man.

**Break **

**Itachi: "why did you stop "**

**Me: "because silly I wanted to."**

**Itachi: "oh"**

"So let me get this straight the reason why you were on top of naruto was because you were tickling him." "And the reason why he was crying was because he was ticklish." "Yes, that's about it sorry to cause you so much trouble. "The fiery haired teen said with a small blush on his face. "Well that explains everything, don`t you have anything to say minato." "Sorry I over reacted." Minato said through gritted teeth.

"Apology accepted sir." the teen said with a cheeky grin, 'Cocky brat' minato mumbled "hey that reminds me naruto after breakfast do want to go to the theme park with me." "Sure kyuu let me just help my mom with the dishes then we can go." The short teen said with a smile on his face, "great." With that both went back to eating their breakfast not noticing a grinning kushina and pissed of minato.

After breakfast Kyuubi went to go change out of his clothes before his date with naruto while the said blonde went upstairs to change himself but almost jumped in surprise when a hand griped his shoulder and not to gently to making him flinch by the pressure "listen to me carefully _Kyuubi_ I don`t like you and don't like the way naruto likes and I`m going to do everything my power to prove to naruto that your no good for. Because I know for a fact you're just going out with my son for his body." Minato said with venom in his voice expecting Kyuubi to shiver or cower in fear at his words, what he didn`t expect was for the teen turnaround and face minato with a smug smirk on his handsome face or the words to come out of his mouth.

"So basically your threatening me to stay away from naruto well I'm sorry to say I'm not going to back down weather you like it or not, so I suggest you learn to share because naruto will be mine and mine alone and nothing you say or do is going change that." He said with a possessive gleam in his topaz eyes with the smirk still on his face. Minato growled with his own eyes become cold "if that's how you to want play fine but know this boy this mean war." "HN bring it on you old codger." With that the two men glared at each other with fierce determination shining in their eyes.

"Kyuu I'm ready." Naruto said as he entered the living with the two males grinning at the blonde with their hands behind each other pretending like they didn`t just have a tense moment right now. "Hey you guys look like you're on good terms now. "Yep and we even had a good long talk right _Kyuubi._" "Right _Minato."_ Both said with fake grins which lucky naruto didn`t notice. "Well that's good I'm just glad that two of my favourite people are finally getting along. Come on kyuu lets go." The blonde said as he grip his boyfriends hand and said his goodbyes to both his parents and that he`ll see them later.

**Me "and so the war begins now will see whose going to win the first round, would it be Minato or Kyuubi you decide.**

**Itachi: "nice ending but this time my money is on minato."**

**Sasuke: "hn mines on Kyuubi." **

**Sakura: "sorry sasuke but I say mines on minato."**

**Kakashi: "mines on minato sensei."**

**Me: "wtf when did you three get here."**

**Kakashi: "as Gai would say by the power of youth."**

**Me: "Hn whatever please review and maybe place your bet please and thank you."**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Chapter 8**

**Me: "...''**

**Itachi: "..."**

**Itachi and me: "..."**

**Tobi: "Tobi is a good boy, both Itachi and chanteddy can`t talk right now because they to engross with their staring contest. So Tobi is going to talk to you, this is part one of the theme park chapter so please enjoy.**

"so this is the konoha`s theme park I never would of expected it to be this big." Naruto said in aww as he and Kyuubi stood next to the entrance with naruto locking his arms around Kyuubi's arm. Kyuubi hearing his blondes statement couldn`t help but let a silky chuckle escape from his pale thin lips. "Hey kyuu which rides do you think we should go on first." Naruto asked as he looked at Kyuubi with big blue eyes.

"Anyone you want naru after all this is a date." Kyuubi said with a small smile as he looked down at his boyfriend who pouted at what his boyfriend said "but I don`t want to be the only to pick the rides, how about this we both get to pick the rides we want to go on this way it will fare for the both of us." The whiskered teen said with a bright grin on his face. Kyuubi thought about the idea and nodded his head In agreement. "So which ride do you want to go on first." the taller teen asked.

"Hmm how about that one." The shorter teen said as he pointed to the furthest ride in the park which was a haunted warehouse that looked as if it is a combination of the scary movies of saw and hostel. At this Kyuubi raised a red eyebrow as he looked at his grinning blonde. Now don`t take this the wrong way but Kyuubi wanted to pick the haunted warehouse first but had to refrain himself from picking it because he was sure as hell the younger teen wouldn`t be able to handle it not after what happened last time.

**Flashback.**

It was Kyuubi and Naruto's first date and Kyuubi decided to take the blonde to the movies so they could watch that new horror film Jeepers Creepers (this one is the new version with more blood and gore.). But didn`t think of telling the blonde what was the movie they were going to thinking he will be able to handle it, boy was he proven wrong.

"So what movie are we watching again?" The blonde asked his date as the two of them entered the nearly full cinema with them carrying their snacks in their hands. "Just be patient naruto you`ll see." The red haired said as he winked at his cute date, when they took their seats. So as the two waited for the movie to start, naruto couldn`t help but have seeking felling his not going to like this.

Minutes later "oh god please don`t go in there!" naruto yelled as he watched the scary movie while clinging to Kyuubi's arm as his life dependent on it, another scream and goring and we could see our blond covering his face in Kyuubi's chest trying to block away the bloody scene still clinging to his arm almost crushing every time one of the characters died.

"Naruto if this movie is to scary for you we could always leave." The red haired teen said with concern evident in his voice as he watched the blonde close his eyes when another gore scene came. Instead the short haired blonde just shook his head and whispered that he wanted to stay and watch the whole movie Kyuubi for his part just looked at the blonde with a worried expression on his face so he carried on watching the movie.

Then out came the most bloodiest and gruesome scene naruto has ever seen in his life and soon as he looked at the demon attacking the people everything went dark. Kyuubi on the another hand was so engross with the movie that he didn`t feel the blonde tense even more heck he couldn`t even feel his arm any more so he had to turn his head to the direction the little blonde was sitting in and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when he saw date passed out.

"Oh shit! Naruto are you ok, naruto come on please don`t do this to me, naruto!" "NARUTO!"

**END flashback**

It took him 2hours to revive the blonde and another 2 to convince him that the movie wasn`t real and that he didn`t need two worry about human eating demons coming after him. "no." was the taller teen's curt response. "Wh…what no why?" the shorter of the two asked with a whine "because I said so." The long haired teen said as he narrowed his topaz as the pout teen who was giving him the kicked puppy look.

"But why not." He asked as he intensified his kicked puppy look and did a little whimper with his lips in a pout. **'Must resist eyes 'chibi** Kyuubi said as he tried to not give in to those eyes so with a sigh he closed his eyes and responded to the blonde`s question "because naru I know for a fact that you won't be able to handle it and I don`t want a repeat on what happened last time." His said with a growl.

At that statement naruto let go of his puppy look a nodded his head in agreement knowing that this is a battle he won't win. "Fine lets go to the rollercoaster then before the line gets any longer." He said with his cheery tone back on full scale and Kyuubi couldn`t help but smirk at his uke`s decision and said "you sure last time I checked you said you were afraid of heights." "Kyuu!" the blonde whined as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand walking off to wait in line none of the taking any notice of the figure spying on them.

"This is silver scarecrow to yellow flash come in yellow flash." "This is yellow flash to silver scarecrow what is it." "I just witnessed the target and naruto going to the rollercoaster together what should I do." "Nothing let's just wait and see what happens." the surprisingly close voice of the yellow flash who almost gave the other figure a heart attack at his sudden appearance.

"Holly shit! Don't do that." Snapped silver scarecrow to his partner who was rubbing his head and giving him a sheepish grin. "Heh sorry." "Whatever. So tell me why we doing this again and don`t give me that bull shit that you want only come here for the cotton candy." "Like I said before that little shit has declared war and I'm not willing to lose this war if it concerns my baby. So if it means I have to sabotage this date in order to separate them then I will do it." "Sheesh looks like someone can`t let go." "What was that?" "Nothing." came silver scarecrows quick reply.

**Tobi: "well that's all she wrote hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, because Tobi is a good boy."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Me: "I finally updating this story yay me!"**

**Kakashi: "yes good for you."**

**Me: "hey kakashi what are you doing here where's minato, Kyuubi and Itachi."**

**Kakashi: "well I'm filling in for the three of them."**

**Me: "oh ok."**

"Well that was fun wasn`t it naru." Kyuubi asked as he looked down at the younger male, the two had just gotten out of the rollercoaster ride and were looking for another ride to go to.

"Yah it was! Although that last loop was kind of scary." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around the taller teens and looking at all the different food stalls and games with prizes. 'Scary.' Kyuubi raised his eyebrow at that but didn`t say anything. "Ooooooo! Kyuu look over there!"

Was the excited squeal that came out of the blonde`s mouth as he dragged his boyfriend towards a brightly lit stall, Kyuubi didn`t take much notice on what naruto just said before he felt himself being dragged to the stall that had attain his uke`s attention. He blinked stupidly when they arrived to their destination and looked to see what got the blonde`s attention that he would resolve to dragging him and saw what the smaller male was pointing at. It was a teddy bear sized fox that was a deep red with black eyes and had nine tails with a dark blue collar around it is neck and it was in a sleeping position.

Kyuubi just blinked at the cute fox and couldn't help but let a small smile cross his lips as he looked at his blonde. He walked towards the counter were he saw an old woman wearing a traditional white kimono with pink flower petals on it. The woman smiled at the red haired teen and asked "would like to try your luck and win your sweetheart a prize." "Yes but what do I have to do to win?"

"Well to win the fox you have to test your strength and hit that panel there with this hammer and if the panel reaches the very top you win. You get three tries dear." she said as she handed Kyuubi the hammer and he gave her the money and got ready to hit the panel. "Heh all I need is one try." He said confidently and true to his words he hit with just one hit and the panel reached the top ringing the bell.

"Congratulations you won! Here is your prize." She said as she handed the large fox to the red haired teen that then turned to give his uke his prize. He received a happy squeal from the blonde who jumped in glee and excitement at receiving his fox that he desired "thank you, thank you, thank you so much kyuu. I love it." Kyuubi chuckled at his blonde's excitement but then gasped in surprise when he felt the blonde jump into his arms giving him a kiss on the lips.

Naruto for his part couldn't believe that Kyuubi had won him the fox he wanted and thought that his seme deserved a reward and decided to jump on him and kiss him. He then grabbed his hand and started walking off with the distracted the male towards another ride.

Meanwhile in the bushes a pissed off yellow flash was watching the whole ordeal and wanted to so badly just run out of his hiding spot and rip that son of bitch to pieces for what he just did. Too bad he was being held back his old student who was struggling to keep the older blonde in check and not draw attention to themselves, even though his efforts were futile since they were already attracting some unwanted attention and to make things worse was when he saw some security guards looking at them strangely with one of them walking towards them. "Is there something wrong gentle men?"

Security guard asked as he looked at the ragging blonde man being held back by a silver haired man with a facial mask covering half of his face. "Ahh nothing is going on anything at all. We were just going to the bathroom do you know where it is." Kakashi asked as he struggled to hold on to his old teacher who so badly wanted to kill a certain red haired and take his baby home. The security guard raised a black eyebrow and pointed behind him which was next to the entrance of the park. Kakashi sweat dropped at that and just gave the man a grateful looking and dragged his sensei towards the bathroom with security guard then turning around to go do his other duties which involve eating some delicious looking dango.

Once they reached the bathroom kakashi checked to see if the man was still there and sighed in relief when the man wasn`t there. He looked to see his teacher since he was so quite but panicked when the man wasn`t there and looked to see that he was already stalking his son and his date. 'looks like their heading towards the tunnel of love (**sorrow`s idea not mine X3)**. Just fucking perfect.' He mumbled the last part to himself and chased after his teacher.

"Hey Kyuubi, naruto over here!" The two teens turned towards the source and were surprised to see their friends all there will more like Naruto's friends except for shukaku and gaara who were Kyuubi's friends. "Hey guys what are you doing here." Naruto asked as he ran towards his friends which consisted of Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji who all smiled at the little blonde. "We just were bored and thought we should come here just for fun and meet up with gaara and shukaku." Sakura said as they all stood next to the tunnel of love ride. Kyuubi just nodded at his two friends in greeting as he watched his blonde talk to his friends

"Dobe what are you doing here." Sasuke asked as he smirked at his secret crushes reaction at that name. "Sasuke tame, if you must know I`m here on a date with Kyuubi and was just about to go to the tunnel of love." Blonde said as he crossed his arms while holding his fox plushie and looking away from the raven with a pout set on his face.

Shukaku raised a pierced eyebrow at that and looked towards his red haired friend and leader in curiosity as if asking 'since when do you give damn about a girly ride like that.' Kyuubi just grunted and looked away from the curios stare he was receiving from the sandy haired blonde and other red haired. Then without warning Kyuubi was suddenly grabbed by his uke and dragged (again) by the short blonde towards the two lines and was followed by their friends and a seething elder blonde and a panting silver haired male.

Naruto, sakura, Hinata, Neji, gaara and Shikamaru went on the left side of the line while Kyuubi, shukaku, shino, sasuke, kiba, a disguised minato and kakashi went on the right side. Unfortunately for them there was a large wooden fence and none of them could see who they were going to be paired with so they had to wait and see. 'I hope I be paired with the dobe, then maybe he would leave Kyuubi and go out with me.' Sasuke thought as his turn came and started thinking about all the perverted things he would have with the blonde if they were a couple. Kyuubi glared at the Uchiha as he saw the perverted gleam in his eyes and clinched his fist 'he better not be thinking about my naruto, if that damn Uchiha even touches him I swear Itachi is going to have to love being an only child.' He thought as he saw the Uchiha get in and waited for his turn.

Minato was mumbling to himself about different ways to kill a certain somebody and saving his precious baby`s innocence. Kakashi sighed as he watched his teacher glare at the red haired teens back with so much hatred 'why Kama why do you hate me so.' He asked with tears in his eyes as he waited in line.

**Me "cliff hanger who will be paired up with who in the tunnel of love you decide and the next time I update I'll write it in."**

**Kakashi "don`t be strangers and please review."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Me: "I'm so sorry all those who like this story that I haven`t been updating this for a while now. It`s just that I completely lost the inspiration for this, so please bare with me. Ok on with the story.**

"Oh wow now that was really fun." Naruto said excitedly as he and the others got out of the tunnel of love ride. "Only for a dobe like you.'' Sasuke said as he discreetly move a little closer towards his best friend/ secret crush.

Unfortunate for him Kyuubi saw what he was trying to do, he gently put his arm around the blonde`s waist and pulled close to his chest. Then he glared intensely at the raven haired teen warning him not to do anything, which sasuke caught and directed his own glare.

Everyone else in the group couldn't help but sigh at the two teens; it was always like this between the two of them even before naruto decided to date the red harried teen. Heck it even amazed them how the blonde could be so oblivious about the Uchiha's feelings towards him. This annoyed the group to know end, so with a small grunt gaara decided to break to apart before it got messy and gaara for his part was not up to cleaning out blood stains from his clothes.

It was already bad enough for him to have an ear full from Temari for leaving the toilet sits up from time to time and the thought of coming home with blood stains on his clothes made him almost want to cringe at what his sister would do to him. "hey lets grab something to eat I'm starving." he said crossing his hands over his chest and giving off a bored uncaring look as two sets of eyes directed their glare towards his direction for disrupting their match.

Naruto grinned at that suggestion and agreed whole heartedly at that idea as he pulled his boyfriend with to the direction of the food court followed by the others. Kyuubi while being pulled by his blonde couldn`t help but smirk towards the direction of the seething Uchiha.

But the redheads smirk faltered a bit when he felt a huge amount of killer intent come from the bush that they all just pass. 'Strange.' Was the only thing he could thing about as he let himself be dragged once again by his adorable yet over excited blonde.

Meanwhile in a certain bush that the group had just passed a certain blonde haired man was seething in anger at the fact that he saw the punk touch his baby by the waist, the **FUCKING WAIST!** That brat had no f`ing right to touch him there in fact no one was to touch him there. By just touching his baby like that could lead to groping and by groping it could lead to touching inappropriate places and by doing that it could lead to…to. Oh god just the thought of what would happen to his baby`s **innocence** being taken away from him.

Just the thought of having his baby`s innocence taken away from him, unwilling. **Unwilling **just that thought alone made minato start to panic, he could see it now "**naruto, oh naruto, where are you my little play toy. Come all want is to have a little fun. Come **naru** little Kyuubi is getting anxious for some fun.**

"**Oh there you are." Kyuubi said as he saw the blond hauled at the corner naked with tears streaming down his face. "No please Kyuubi I don`t want this please let me go." Naruto said while sobbing.**

**Kyuubi couldn`t help but to just smirk evilly at the sobbing blonde, he just loved seeing his pet beg it just made him feel so…So aroused. "Oh naru you say that now but once I'm done with you… well let's just say you will be moaning like the little whore you are begging me not to stop." He said while licking his lips moving towards the blonde.**

**Naruto`s azure eyes widen as he felt more tears cascaded down his face and saw the redhead advance towards him and unzipping his pants. "No, no noooooooooooooooooo!"**

"No! My poor baby!" minato yelled as he finally brought himself out of his thoughts making his former apprentice almost just out of his skin. The silver haired teen was about to ask his former teacher what the problem was but blinked at what he saw. Or more like what he didn't see.

"ah sensei?" he said as he looked left and right from his place behind the bush and the next thing he knew was being forcefully pulled out his hiding place and looking at determined sky blue eyes. "what are you doing just around there kakashi we have to save naruto before it`s too late."

All the silver head man could do is blink as he was forcefully dragged towards the directi9696on of the food court realising nothing more than a strong amount of killer intent and mumbling things like "kill and save baby."

Kakashi could only sigh and looked broadly at the people as they watched the strange scene of him being dragged by the front of his shirt while the other seethed. Yep this day is turning out to be one troublesome day.

Somewhere in the food court a certain Nara sneezed. "ew shika don`t sneeze at the direction of our food, that's just nasty." Naruto as he and the girls all scrunched up their nose in disgust while the others just nodded their heads in agreement. "Tch troublesome.'' Nara said as he continued his meal.

**Me "again sorry for the long wait and hope you guys review I miss them. Now if you excuse me I have other stories to update, ja ne.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Me: "hello everyone and welcome to another mind bending chapter of his baby."**

**Kyuubi: "please understand that the characters do not belong to chanteddy but the whole storyline does."**

"Alright kakashi you know what the plan is." Minato asked his former student as he and kakashi hid behind the giant pizza man holding his big ass pizza. Kakashi could only sigh in annoyance at his sensei and roll his eyes in irritation "for the last time sensei I do, I`ll sneak in without any notice while you make a big stupid distraction with a panda bear suite. While everyone is distracted I grab naruto and sneak out the back and give you the signal and naruto will be safe and sound from the "clutches" of that red haired monster."

Minato nodded proud at kakashi who was able to remember everything in only a short amount of time. "Ano…sensei are you sure this is going to work?" kakashi asked as he looked towards the quite man.

"of course it`s going to work it was my brilliant plan after all." Minato said smugly as he puffed out his chest and pointed his thumb towards his chest. 'That's what I'm afraid of.' Kakashi thought as he sweat drop at his former teacher, he could have been out clubbing with his friends Obito and Rin today but nooo he decided to be Mr. cool and stay home to read his damn make out tactics book as a reward to himself for job well done at the office today.

'Oh why Kama why, have the forsaken me so.' His chibi self cried at his own stupidity. He was taken out of his day dream by the feel of minato`s hand on his shoulder "alright kakashi lets go!'' minato said as he suddenly pulled a panda suite from out of nowhere and jumping into action, leaving his silver haired student behind.

"**Hey!"**

"**What the fuck man!"**

"**help mama there`s a crazy man in a panda suite after me!"**

"And that would be my queue." Kakashi said as he snack into the restaurant unnoticed and hid behind one of the potted plants "ninja must be able to conceal their selves, now where would naruto be ." he said to himself as he looked to the direction of the distracted staff and customers. "Ah there you are naruto and seems like you and your friends have fallen for the bait." He said as he dashed and grabbed the distracted teen ninja style and ran out of the pizza place as fast as he could and tell minato he has the target.

"Hey…hey let go of me ….help help! KYUUBI!" the little blonde screamed as he pounded the strange man. Kyuubi as well as everyone else turned away from the weird scene of a man in a panda suite chasing people, to notice a strange jacket wearing man running away with a screaming naruto on his shoulders. "Ah naruto!" both Sakura and Sasuke screamed as they and the rest of the group were just about ready to chase the man when a tan hand stopped them from advancing and saving the younger teen.

They saw it was shukaku who was stopping them this in turn made sasuke growl in anger at being stopped from saving his naruto "just what the hell is your problem Ichibi, can't you see naruto needs us!"the Uchiha move the sandy haired blondes hand away "relax yourself Uchiha don`t get so worked up besides I can`t let you do that or you will receive the bitter end of the stick as will if you get in his way." The pierced teen said as he pointed towards the direction of his quite leader.

The group all turned to Kyuubi's direction and got scarred at what they were witnessing and the next thing they knew Kyuubi was gone leaving everyone in the restaurant felling quite scared for whoever took naruto.

"Do you think Kyuubi is going to leave them alive after this?" Gaara asked making the others look at his direction.

Shukaku just shrugged "who knows, besides whoever they are they better hope they get hospitalized but look on bright side gaara at least we won't be able to witness it and sister won't nag you about blood on your clothes."

Gaara nodded his head in understanding "so true." He said as he and the dirty haired blonde sat back down to finish their meal making everyone else gap at how casual they were acting.

**Meanwhile**

"phew that was close.'' kakashi said as he set the now blindfolded blonde down and waited for the other man to arrive. Luckily he didn`t have to wait long when he saw his sensei still wearing his panda suite. "Do you really have to still wear that?" He asked as he looked at the huffing men.

"Of course I do besides once we get to the car and take off his blindfold then I'll take the suite of.'' Said as he slowly walked to his silent child and said "don`t worry naru chan daddy`s here to save you."

"D…dad is that really y." but the younger blonde was cut off when heard a shout coming not far from their direction. They all turned except naruto who couldn`t see anything for moment saw a very pissed of Kyuubi.

"Hands of my naruto or else." "Or else what brat." Minato said tauntingly as he glared at the bane of his existence, the red haired just made an animalistic growl and tighten his hold on the baseball bat in his hand.

"You're going to hit us with that bat over there please." Minato said as he crossed his large furry arms over his chest and turned his back away from the punk that stole his baby`s heart. "SENSIE PLEASE DON`T AGITATE HIM EVEN MORE!" kakashi yelled as he witnessed the kid`s killer intent grow and his eyes glint with something that promise death.

"Oh please kaka there's two against one we`ve got a complete advantage. Hear that punk we totally outnumber and I don`t think you can handle us, no be a good boy and go run along with your friend m`k." minato said not noticing how angrier he was making Kyuubi.

"That`s it your done for." Kyuubi said as he raised his bat ready to beat the shit at these two idiots and take naruto. 'Oh boy this is going to hurt.' Kakashi thought as he watched everything go slow motion.

The next thing everyone at the park heard were screams of "**DEAR GOD!"**

"**PLEASE BE GENTILE, NOT THE FACE NOT THE, IT WAS ALL HIS IDEA NOT MINE AND HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"You ok naru?" Kyuubi asked as he pulled off the blind fold over his blonde's eyes. "Oh kyuu thank you for saving me." Naruto said happily as he hugged the older teen in gratitude making the other grin "no problem babe come on let's get you home ok."

"Ok." Naruto said as he let Kyuubi turn him away to the direction of the exit not allowing the blonde to see the bloody scene of the two men lying in a twitching bloody heap.

"na….narutoooo." minato groaned out in pain as he tried to lift his head to see where his son and that monster were heading.

"Minato."

"Yah kakashi."

"Next time you plan on spying on your son and his boyfriend **DON`T INCLUDE ME!" **the silver haired shouted and groaned in pain when he felt a massive headache come on at him shouting.

"It…Hurts it hurts so bad." Minato sobbed as he twitched for the umpteenth time in pain

**Kyuubi 1 Minato 0**

**Me:"hope you enjoyed and thanks again for all your reviews and favs.''**

**Kyuubi "don`t for get to review and watch me kick minato`s ass in these videos and DVDs get them today for free."**

**Me: "really really kyuubi."**


End file.
